


Feels Like Insomnia

by Chichirinoda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eridan can't sleep, he goes to LOBAF to find some entertainment, only to find Sollux also having trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 1 of Homestuck Olympics, for the Eridan ♠ Sollux team. The theme for this round was cliches.

Eridan hated not being able to sleep. It was the worst feeling in the world - even worse than actually being dumped, which was a feeling he was well acquainted with, because at least when you were dumped the initial pain was sharp and fast.

It left you feeling numb and angry and bitter afterwards, but that was a feeling he was used to. It wasn't too hard to get involved in fighting or something and push the emotions to the side.

When Eridan couldn't sleep, it was like all of his worst feelings crept up on him, like spiders in the dark. They wove webs of regret and bitterness and pain around him, until he felt like he had hands around his neck, tightening and tightening, and he couldn't get enough air.

Usually when his recuperacoon started to feel like a coffin - not that he knew what a coffin was - he would get up and fly on his lusus, or get on the husktop and troll Karkat - Karkat was up at the weirdest times. But tonight his lusus was dead and Karkat told him to OH MY GOD FUCK OFF before he'd even typed an opening sentence.

So he walked, and an impulse pulled him through the gates into LOBAF, and when he crept up on Sollux and Feferi and found Feferi asleep on the ground with her head pillowed on Sollux' lap and the filthy lowblood's nose buried in a book, he almost pulled out Ahab's Crosshairs and ended the two of them right then and there.

Eridan lay on his stomach stretched out on a bumpy ridge of stone between two crevices in a large brain-shaped structure, his teeth gritted so hard he was almost afraid one would crack. He wanted to kill them both - Sollux for taking her, and Feferi for betraying him - and yet the idea of just pulling out his gun and shooting them froze him with horror at his own thoughts.

Before he could decide what to do, or convince his body to obey him, Sollux looked up and turned his head, his mutant eyes zeroing in on Eridan's location. Though he shouldn't have been able to see much of Eridan at all, just a shape in the dimness, perhaps the jutting points of Eridan's horns, Sollux seemed to recognize him.

The pissblood freak raised a single finger, and it wasn't the middle one. 'Wait,' it said.

How dare that disgusting upstart piece of trash try to give Eridan orders?

Eridan told himself that if he could have gotten his feet to move, he would certainly not have obeyed, even though his initial shock had already passed. Still, it took only a short time for Sollux to gently slip out from under Feferi and approach Eridan over the ridge, casting a long shadow from the flickering fire at their camp. Feferi just curled a little closer to the fire and sighed, not seeming to wake.

The sea dweller scrambled to his feet and backed away warily as Sollux climbed the ridge to where he was, then gestured to him again with that finger extended again to cover his lips. Another command: 'be quiet'.

Eridan snarled under his breath, but followed Sollux down the slope and over another ridge, moving until the fire was just a burning star on the landscape, far enough away that Feferi wouldn't be awakened by their discussion.

Then Sollux turned to him. "What do you want, ed?"

The question stumped Eridan. He had no idea what he wanted, other than to wring Sollux' scrawny neck. His fingers twitched and he curled them in his cloak, pulling it around himself in a manner he was sure would make him look intimidating.

"Wwhat makes you think I fuckin' wwant anything from _you_ , gutterblood?" he sneered.

Sollux shrugged. "Becauthe you came with me, inthtead of waking ff up?"

Eridan froze, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. "It'd be downright unconscionable to wwake her up wwhen she's comfortable," he snapped. Then he hesitated, his voice dropping a little despite all of his efforts. "So you twwo are flushed, then?"

Sollux groaned and rubbed a hand through the back of his hair. "Ith that all you ever think about? Filling quadrantth?"

"She's fuckin' sleepin' in your lap, Sol," Eridan growled. "Wwhat the fuck else am I supposed to be thinkin' about?"

The pissblood was starting to blush, a foul yellow stain rising to his sallow cheeks and spreading towards his ears. "She wath tired, and my lap wath more comfortable than the ground, fuck. Did you really come here to bitch at me about thtealing your fucking flushcrush? She'th not interethted, ed, tho _get over it_."

Eridan didn't even think. He launched himself at the smaller troll and Sollux went down with a yelp, landing hard on the rocky ground.

It was a little embarrassing to merely throw himself at the other troll like a pouncebeast looking for a meal, rather than challenging and destroying the upstart with guile and refined violence like a highblood should. But in that moment, Eridan didn't care.

He snarled at the lowblood, digging his claws into Sollux' neck and feeling hot, sticky blood well up around his fingers as Sollux choked and flailed, obviously surprised by the reaction.

Then a sheet of electricity seemed to crackle over Sollux' skin. Red and blue sparks crawled over Eridan's fingers and they twitched and spasmed. He lost his grip and Sollux surged up against him, snapping his teeth with a snarl and sinking his fangs deep into Eridan's shoulder.

Eridan yelled. The cape and shirt he wore was only a thin barrier against Sollux' crowded mouth of fangs. It was a minor wound, but it hurt and he tried to jerk away, but Sollux hung on like a leech, tearing the wound wider as the highblood pulled back.

He couldn't pull away, so he pressed forward again. Sollux was shorter and skinner than he, and his weight had to be crushing to the smaller lowblood. He scratched his claws down Sollux' side, fabric catching and tearing with a purr, and Sollux bucked underneath him, making a soft, low sound.

That sound made Eridan pause and he looked down. Sollux opened his mouth and let go of Eridan's flesh, meeting his gaze with a self-conscious furrow between his eyebrows.

Eridan struggled to keep down his own blush, twisting his lips into a smirk and scraping his nails down Sollux's side again, this time feeling his claws bite into skin just a bit. "You like that, huh, Sol? You lookin' for somethin' a little more from me? I can't say I upright blame you. You wwent ahead and set your sights high with Fef, too. Seems you'vve got a fetish for your betters."

"Oh shut the fuck up," Sollux sneered. "Don't go getting a thwelled head from one little fight, when we both know you're dethperate for any kind of validation, even from a lowblood like me."

His hand plunged downwards and wrapped around Eridan's bulge through the fabric of his pants, palming the hard flesh between Eridan's legs.

Eridan yelped in surprise as a spark of pleasure shot through him, and his hips bucked involuntarily.

"Lookth like you're the one with a fetish," Sollux said. "Were you coming here hoping to find me thleeping, ed? That'th creepy ath fuck, I hope you realithe."

"You wwish," Eridan snapped, but his voice trembled. Was this it? Was it really happening? He swallowed hard and tried not to sound too hopeful. "Am I givven to think you're makin' an upright serious caliginous pass at me, Sol?"

Sollux rubbed a little harder with his palm and Eridan had to bite back a moan.

"Yeah...I guethh I am," Sollux admitted reluctantly.

This just wasn't fair. Why was Sollux able to just lie there, touching him so intimately, throwing Eridan completely off his game, and just be looking smug with purple blood staining his lips and yellow scabbing up on his neck? How could Sollux be so collected right now, with Eridan lying on top of him, holding him down, supposedly with the upper hand?

Desperately, he pushed his own hand down, trembling a little as he reached for Sollux' bulge, determined to at least even the playing field.

Sollux obviously hadn't expected him to do that. His eyes widened and he bucked, making a soft sound of negation, and that gave Eridan the confidence to wrap his fingers around the swelling bulge in Sollux' pants.

Holy shit, he was big. And it didn't feel like Eridan had quite expected it to feel, having had considerable experience exploring his own body. Were land-dwellers really that different?

Before he could quite figure out what he was touching, Sollux let go and tried to worm his way out from under Eridan, babbling in obvious panic. "Wait, hey! I didn't thay you could--"

Well. Fuck no. Eridan wasn't having any of that.

He growled and grabbed Sollux by the shoulder as the smaller troll squirmed away. With a heave, he flipped Sollux over and pressed a hand to the back of his neck, grinding his face into the uneven ground as he reached to grope him again with the other hand. Sollux cried out and bucked, and Eridan felt more electricity crackle across his skin, but he was prepared for that weak, likely reflexive, reaction and held on tighter.

"You can't just go and upright tease me like this!" Eridan snapped. "Wwhat do you fuckin' wwant, Sol? You go and grab me, makin' a pretty damn obvvious pass, and noww you wwant to abscond because it got a little hot and heavvy? You started it!"

"No! I jutht--"

"No wwhat?" Eridan snarled. "Do you wwant me for a kismesis or not? You're sendin' me all kinds a mixed signals, and it's not fuckin' fair, Sol!"

"I'm not teathing," Sollux gasped. Eridan's hand closed around his bulge again and he whimpered. Eridan's eyes widened at the sound and the very visceral, eager response it produced in his own body.

"So wwhich is it," Eridan hissed, pressing himself against Sollux' backside and leaning over him, all but enveloping him in his longer body as the cloak fell to either side of them like a blanket. "Do you wwant me to go all the wway or not? Maybe I should just fuckin' leavve you here, all wworked up like this, so you can think about wwhat you wwant."

Of course, that would be just as much of a punishment for Eridan. He nipped at the back of Sollux' ear, grinding himself against Sollux and rubbing at that queer, lumpy bulge in Sollux' pants as he waited in agony for an answer.

Sollux gasped for breath, soft desperate whines issuing from his windtube at every circle of Eridan's palm over his bulge. It was like music to Eridan's ears. He could barely restrain himself from tearing Sollux' pants off right now, without waiting for any kind of agreement from the lowblood.

But before he could decide how much he actually cared if Sollux actually said yes or not, Sollux nodded just a fraction. "Yeth, I...I want thith," he whispered. But Eridan could _see_ his shoulders knot up with tension even as he said the words, as if he was bracing himself for something.

Well, he'd better brace himself for Eridan.

His own collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system was pounding with a mixture of terror and excitement. He wasn't sure he was ready for this, but like hell was he going to chicken out when he had Sollux right where he wanted him, probably for his only chance.

He growled with more confidence than he felt, and bit Sollux' earlobe again, scratching the back of Sollux' neck with his claws. "Yeah, I fuckin' thought so," he purred, and opened the button of Sollux' jeans.

Sollux whimpered and bucked again, shivering. The reaction confused him a little. If Sollux were scared, he would definitely blast Eridan off with his psionics, so he _had_ to want this as much as Eridan did. So he was submitting on purpose, because he wanted it that badly. Eridan couldn't remember ever being so turned on in his life.

He tugged Sollux' pants down and eagerly curled his fingers around Sollux' bulges.

Then he froze. There were two.

"Wwhat the evverlovvin fuck is this?"

Sollux' shoulders stiffened even further. "Jutht get your mockery over with and fuck off," he growled, but he was trembling.

Eridan hesitated a long moment. Holy shit. _Holy shit_. No wonder Sollux had felt torn over this whole thing.

But did Eridan actually care?

He searched his feelings, and decided quickly that he'd much rather have a mutated, freaky kismesis than no kismesis at all. Sollux' bulges coiled eagerly around his wrist as he rubbed slowly, getting used to the feeling.

"You really are a fuckin' freak, Sol," he murmured, squeezing the soft, sensitive flesh with his fingers and stroking a little harder. "You could a wwarned me."

Sollux made a soft, incoherent, miserable sound, and Eridan smiled. Yeah, this was just fucking perfect.

He let go of Sollux' neck and tugged his own pants down one-handed. "But wwhatevver. I should a knowwn wwhat a fuckin' disgusting freak you are," he murmured lovingly into Sollux' ear. "You just be grateful I'm not that particular. I'll givve you wwhat you need, and you can thank me for not just leavvin' you hanging right here."

"Fuck you," Sollux whimpered. "You're thuch an athhhole."

"Yeah, but I'm fuckin' you, aren't I?" Eridan purred, and pressed forward, his bulge sliding into Sollux' nook like it was made to fit there. A wave of pure pleasure overwhelmed him and the sound of Sollux' cry of ecstasy filled his ears.

His mind all but shut down then, with a mixture of 'oh my god am I really doing this' and 'holy shit it feels so fucking good'. His body knew what to do, though, and he snapped his hips forward again and again, rubbing his bulge against Sollux' inner walls as the lowblood cried out over and over with ecstasy.

He scratched his nails down Sollux' back, shredding his shirt and leaving angry yellow lines in his wake. Sollux' own nails scraped uselessly against the rock, scrabbling for purchase as he writhed and ground back into each thrust.

Finally their cries reached a fever pitch and Sollux' body squeezed around Eridan's bulge. The sea dweller threw his head back and cried out helplessly, almost a scream that was sure to attract imps, but he couldn't hold back even if he had wanted to. He jerked and spilled himself into Sollux' nook, as the lowblood's genetic material spattered uselessly onto the ground and seeped into the cracks, wasted.

Sollux collapsed to the ground with a groan as Eridan pulled out of him and sat back, struggling to catch his breath.

"Holy fuck," Sollux whispered, rolling onto his back and tugging at his jeans, covering himself even before he had fully recovered.

Eridan couldn't even speak. He looked away from Sollux, still breathing hard and adjusting his clothing to try to gather some semblance of dignity. That had been so incredible, so perfect, he was afraid to speak and ruin it. But he desperately wanted to know if it had been as good for Sollux as it was for him. He _needed_ to know what was going to happen now.

"You're going back to LOWAA, right?" Sollux murmured, sitting up and running a hand through his hair, then straightening his glasses.

Eridan bit his lip, glancing sidelong at Sollux and trying to gauge the meaning of that question.

"Wwell yeah, wwhere the fuck else am I supposed to go? I'vve got important fuckin' shit to do," he said.

Sollux nodded and reached out. Eridan flinched a little as Sollux curled fingers around the collar of his cloak and leaned close, biting his earlobe. "Don't wait too long before coming back," he murmured into his ear.

Then he stood and walked unsteadily back towards camp.

Eridan sat for a few moments, his chest throbbing and his breathing ragged. Then he grinned and jumped up, heading for the gate. He was pretty sure he could get some fucking _great_ sleep now.


End file.
